


That I could have led a normal life with you

by SterlingBeryl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingBeryl/pseuds/SterlingBeryl
Summary: Fix-it one shot for The Future Past DLCThe alternate world where Lucina and the children are the only ones who can assemble the emblem, and what happens after they defeat Grima.





	That I could have led a normal life with you

A year after the defeat of Grima. Time has softened the pain and hardship. They are all young, and recover quickly from the scars of the war. But scars will be scars. 

Lucina and her friends find three people in a field whilst scouting. One is a white haired man, and the other two are children; a boy and a girl, curled up on either side of him.

They are fast asleep. Or rather, the children are. But Lucina notes the familiar stillness of death on the man’s face, though he looks like it’s been the first time he’s slept in a very, very long time. 

Her friends are already shaking the children awake, and they come to with sleepy eyes, shaking away the dredges of sleep. Then they see the man’s dead body and cry. There is no deceit in their horrified faces and Lucina wonders. 

She thinks that the time passed has cleaned a spot in her heart, for forgiveness. 

She cannot save the man who died to save the world, but she can save his children. 

She offers the children each a hand and they take it, stunned and dazed in their sorrow. 

There is fury on Gerome’s face and a hint of coldness on Inigo’s. She knows that it will be hard for them, to protect them from vindictive ire, but she feels an inexplicable obligation. 

To the man with the familiar voice, who denied his humanity even as every word he said stung with too much of it.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened canonically is that Grima dies. But if you spare both Morgans instead of killing them, there's not really any resolution as to what happens to them besides them running away. 
> 
> I believe that Robin does a little more than ask for their forgiveness, and sends them Lucina's way.


End file.
